You're Not The Only One
by l Syren l
Summary: Serena was on death's door till she met Senka. Now she's out to get revenge on who killed her family before they finish the job. What she never expected was to run into Ciel Phantomhive and his demon butler Sebastian. AU/Sab/OC
1. Prologue: I Can Help

You're not the only one

Prologue: I Can Help

Laying in the grass as the wind blew Serena had a content smile on her face. Her red hair formed a halo around her and looked like fire in the sunlight. Sighing she opened her eyes and looked at the sky. '_Everything is so peaceful today...tomorrow is my eighteenth birthday._' Proping herself on her elbows Serena inhaled deeply, she looked towards her home and saw that something was wrong. "What the..." Serena jumped up and began running back to her home.

Feeling the burning sensation spreading throught her legs, Serena kept pushing forward until she reached the front door. Seeing that it was busted open a feeling a dread washed over her, "No..." Running inside she saw that maids and other servants were slaughtered and shot. Shaking her head Serena ran up the stairs and to her parents room, "MOTHER! FATHER!" She threw the door open to see her parents looking at her with tears running down their face. They were covered in each others blood and gagged.

They were shaking their heads as if trying to tell her to run. Not paying attention to the warning, Serena ran in and knelt down in front of them, "What happen?" Hearing someone chuckled behind her, she turned to see a group of men smirking. Doing her best to hide her fear Serena stood up to face the men, "What do you want?"

One of the men stepped forward, "Why we're here is no of your concern." He made a gesture and two more men ran and grabbed her pulling Serena away from her parents.

Serena began thrashing around, "Let me go!" Feeling a dagger against her throat her movements froze and Serena gazed at the man with wide eyes.

"Good girl, now watch." He forced her to look at her parents as one of the men shot her father in the head. Then another man grabbed her mother and stabbed her repeatedly.

Closing her eyes Serena couldn't control the river of tears sliding down her face. She felt herself being thrown to the floor and the group of men laughing, "Now its your turn."

Gasping Serena jerked her eyes open and saw one the men undoing his pants. Knowing what was going to happen Serena looked around for an exit. Cursing under her breath she saw the window and knew that was her only way to escape. Jumping to her feet Serena ran for the window only to get shot in her back. Yelling in pain Serena fell to the floor heaving for air and holding her chest where the bullet exited.

"Do you think that you're going to get away from us that easily? Or did you forget that we have guns?" One of the men walked over and grabbed her hair, dragging her back over to the group.

"Let me go! I'll kill you for this! I said let me go damn it!" Serena had a hold over the man's hand and once again began thrashing.

"Shut up you little bitch!" The man holding her by her hair yanked Serena forward and saw her land in the middle of the group of men.

Holding her head Serena was whimpering from the pain by being thrown by her hair. Feeling pressure ontop of her, Serena opened her eyes to see the man smirking, "Now it's time to have fun." Spreading her legs apart, he ripped off her clothes and began to have his way with her, stealing her innocence in the process.

Once he was done another man repeated his actions. This went on till the last man finished. Feeling vilolated Serena stared out the window feeling blood pouring from her chest and between her legs. She heard the men leave and looked up at the ceiling, "I can't die like this...I won't die like this!" Serena struggled to get up and took deep breaths, "I can do this..." Finally standing she took a step forward and fell. Feeling pathetic for not being able to do anything. Her eyes slowly closed and her heart began to slow down.

Serena opened her eyes when she felt something licking her skin, "Mmmhmmm" she tried to move away but couldn't. Still feeling something licking her, she looked over and saw a black cat, "A cat?"

The black cat looked up and smiled, "_**Hello little one**_." The cat took a few steps back and sat down, "_**How are you feeling?**_"

"I don't feel anything..." Serena frowned, "Wait...if I don't feel anything that means I'm dead."

Hearing the cat laugh Serena glared at her, "What's so funny?"

The cat looked at Serena, "_**Little one you are not dead, you are in between planes. I came to make you an offer.**_"

Staring at the cat supiciously Serena raised an eyebrow, "An offer? What kind of offer?"

"_**Let me live inside you, as in be my host. This will make you a demon of course and as long as you want me to stay I will be there.**_" The cat began cleaning her paws.

Thinking it over Serena wanted to make sure this went two ways, "And what do I get in return?"

"_**Ahhh smart woman you are. In return you recieve my powers and a weapon of your choice. Does this sound acceptable?**_"

Nodding her head Serena saw the cat walk up to her, "What do I call you?"

The cat stopped in her tracks, "_**Whatever you wish to call me, my mistress.**_"

Looking straight ahead Serena smiled and looked back to the cat, "You shall be Senka."

Senka nodded, "_**I like it, it means shadow...very fitting. So do we have a deal?**_"

"Yes." Serena saw Senka jump on her chest and began to glow. Feeling herself start to burn up, Serena let out a silent scream as Senka merged with her.

"_**Now little one...let us be off.**_"

Serena woke up and saw that she was now back in her parents room. Standing up she felt different inside and took a calming breath. Looking around she saw her parents bodies on the floor and looked away.

_**Do not fret little one, we will kill them all when the time arises.**_

"Of course Senka." Sighing Serena began to walk towards her parents when she heard someone clear their throat. Turning around Serena saw her personal butler standing there, "Damien?"

"Yes my lady." Damien smiled at her, "Let me clean this whole mess up, you have something you need to do." He walked over to her and caressed her cheek.

Nodding her emerald eyes shown in the moon light, "Right." She ran passed him and out the doors. Running through the gate she headed towards the main part of London.

"Hmmm maybe I should test out some of the skills Senka gave me." Serena saw a building and jumped. Noticing that she jumped high and landed perfectly she smiled, "Well this will be fun." She began running and also noticed she acquired stealth. Feeling estatic Serena jumped from house to house and landed on a cross. Looking over the city of London Serena smirked, "I hope they're ready because we're coming."

She jumped off the cross and into the darkness of the alley. Standing straight she sniffed the air and could smell them coming her way. A feral smiled graced her lips and Serena began walking towards them. As she was walking she noticed that there was a rod on her back and grabbed it, she gave it a good look and raised an eyebrow, "Senka what is this?"

_**That my little one is your weapon. Just call forth its power and it will turn into a scythe.**_

Closing her eyes Serena felt the rod humming and caressed it, feeling a shift in the air around her Serena saw a scythe appear in her hands. It was silver and shown in the moon light. Serena smiled once more and began walking towards the group of men that were drunk. '_Probably celebrating...sick bastards._' She stopped in her tracks and waited.

Not having to wait long, the group of men rounded the corner and stopped. Serena saw that they were looking at her as if they seen a ghost. Taking a step towards them she smirked, "Hello boys. Did you think that you could get rid of me so easily?"

"Y...you should...b...be dead!" The men started back up getting ready to run.

Seeing this Serena jumped and landed in front of them holding out her scythe, "I was...but now I'm back." She held up her scythe, "Now its _**my **_turn to have fun!" Serena ran at the first man and sliced him in half. Watching his body fall some of his blood got on her and she grimanced, "Already getting my clothes dirty..." Turning her attention back to the others, Serena started to swing her scythe cutting them all down.

Standing in the middle of the fallen bodies Serena was covered in blood. Her scythe disappeared and she started walking back towards her home. The hairs on her neck began tingling, "It's going to rain..." She looked up at the sky and felt the first drops of rain hit her face. Not really caring to change her clothes back she kept walking, '_I'll change when I get home._'

It suddenly started to down pour and Serena laughed, "Of course." She thought back to how the day was going to so well, '_Where did it go wrong?_' Being so deep in thought Serena didn't realize that she walked through the gates of her estate and through the front door. Serena came out of her musing when a towel was thrown in her face, "Hey!" Serena pulled the towel off her face and glared at Damien.

He smiling while holding in his laughter, "Good evening my lady." He walked over to her and wrapped the towel around her shoulders, "Now care to explain why a cat demon is living inside you?" Damien was doing his best not to sound jealous, '_I should be the only demon in her life._'

Serena chuckled, "Senka came to me and saved my life..." She walked up the stairs heading to her room, "Damien I take it everything is cleaned up?"

"Of course my mistress." Damien gave a small bow.

"Wonderful, I shall retire for the night then." Serena smiled and walked to her room. Changing out of the outfit she had on, Serena threw them on a chair and put on a night shirt. Climbing into her bed Serena heard Senka purring trying to lure her to sleep. Sighing she rolled onto her side and closed her eyes, '_I will get revenge on the person who started this mess. I promise..._'

Senka smirked at her mistressess thoughts

_**Of course you will my little one...**_


	2. Chapter 1: Chance Meeting

Sorry for taking so long to update! I've been busy with school and work like always! .

* * *

><p>You're Not The Only One<p>

Chapter 1: Chance Meeting

The next morning Serena smelled coffee and smiled. Stretching out her whole body like a cat would, she climbed out of bed and put on her robe. Walking out of her room and heading to her study Serena found Damien with her beverage, "You sure know how to wake me up." She walked over and sat down at her desk and began sorting files.

"What kind of butler would I be if I didn't have your drink and breakfast ready?" Damien put his hand over his chest and bowed, "Please enjoy your morning." He began to leave when Serena's voice stopped him.

"Wait Damien." She looked up from some documents, "Where are my parents buried?" Serena grabbed her cup and gracefully sipped it, "I would like to visit them today."

"They are buried on the hill you always escape to. I buried them underneath the willow tree." Damien's dark chestnut hair fell into his face, and he left it that way. It had a mind of its own so he didn't even bother. "May I take my leave milady?"

"Yes Damien that will be all. I shall call on you if need be." Serena went back to sorting all these papers. Hearing the door shut Serena leaned back and sighed, "Senka this is going to take forever." Now she knew why her father was always busy, it felt like the pile never ended!

_**Now now little one it will be alright. Just go at a steady pace and you will finish**_

Serena smiled when Senka spoke and stood up with her coffee in hand, "You're right." She walked over to the window and looked over to where the willow tree was, and saw two graves, "This work can wait." Setting the cup down on the stand by the window Serena went back to her room and searched for an outfit.

Opening the closet door Serena walked into the closet and started to examine her clothes. Seeing the first dress she could find Serena grabbed it and pulled it out of the closet. Giving it a once over she nodded her approval and walked over to the bed. Laying the dress down she let the robe slide off her shoulder and proceeded to shed her night clothes. Putting on her undergarments she grabbed the dress and sighed, "Why do I bother with these silly outfits? I can't understand why girls feel the need to get a man's attention."

_**Every woman desires a man's attention. You still do even after what happened, you just wont admit it to yourself. All in good time you will find a man and you'll want to capture his attention.**_

Snorting, Serena finished getting dress and put on matching shoes. Walking over to the mirror she smiled. Her dress was a deep red with black lace around her chest, shoulders, hips and at the end of her dress slightly dragging the ground. Turing towards her vanity Serena grabbed a velvet choker with a red jewel in the middle. Tying it around her neck she walked out of her room and headed towards the front door.

Feeling the wind caress her face Serena inhaled deeply and smiled. Everything was new to her, it was like she was in a whole new world since Senka came to her. Looking towards the sun the sky was crystal clear and Serena began making her way to her paretns graves. On the way she was thinking over what needed to be done and shook her head, "Senka I believe Damien and I shall go to the market today. It is a nice day after all."

_**If this would please my master then I can only support your decision. Of course I can't help but think that there is another reason behind your decision.**_

Smirking Serena chuckled and walked up the hill leading to her favorite willow tree. Upon reaching the top of the hill Serena stopped a few feet away from the graves. Silence wrapped around her in an embrace like that of a mother with her child. The calm wind gently made the leaves on the willow tree sway giving a peaceful sound. Walking closer Serena got on her knees and put her hands in her lap.

"Mother, father, I know you can hear me and I promise I wont let your deaths be in vain. I will find whoever is in charge of killing us." Placing her hands on both of the graves Serena fought down her rage, "I _swear_I will kill them all." Standing up Serena headed back towards the house and ran her fingers through her hair. "I wonder how they'll react when they see my again."

_**I'm sure they will be surprised or shocked my lady. You are after all suppose to be dead. **_

Nodding Serena couldn't help but agree, "I guess you're right Senka." Before reaching the door Damien had it open and waiting for her.

"My lady, if you are ready to leave I shall have the carriage pulled up." Damien placed his hand over his chest and bowed.

"That would be wonderful Damien." Serena walked passed him and grabbed her clutch. Turning around she saw the carriage waiting and she smiled, "Simply one hell of a bulter are we?"

"Only for you my lady." Damien smirked and opened the door to the carriage, "Shall we?"

Walking down the stairs and climbing into the carriage Serena chuckled, "We shall." Watching Damien climb inside the carriage began to move.

The ride to the market was silent considering Damien didn't know what to ask her since the ordeal she delt with last night. '_Hmm, such a touchy topic as well. I'm sure she wouldn't want to talk about it, well not yet anyway._'

Damien wasn't the only one lost in thought. Serena was looking out the window thinkng about how she was going to find the people behind the murder of her family. Mentally sighing Serena felt Senka begin to pur tryng to settle her mind down.

_**Now Serena don't think to much on it. I'm sure we'll find someone who can help us, yes? We just need to find the right person.**_

'_Of course Senka, but how do you think we'll find that person?_'

_**Leave that to me.**_

Mentally nodding Serena was brought out of her thoughts when the carriage stopped, "We're already here? Time must go by fast when you're lost in thought."

Damien opened the door and stepped out so he could take Serena's hand, "I couldn't agree more." Helping Serena out of the carriage he watched her as she walked down the street. He couldn't help but feel as if there was another demon around, and he knew it was Senka. '_I'll keep an eye out for this demon who is wondering around._'

Only glancing at the shops Serena was heading towards the undertaker. She knew that he must have a clue on who was behind murdering her parents. She was almost to the undertaker's shop when a strange feeling washed over her. '_There's another demon!_' She turned around scanning the crowd until her eyes came to rest upon a boy with his butler.

_**My lady becareful, they are not what they seem.**_

Silently agreeing with Senka, Serena kept her compsure as they walked over to her. Giving a smile Serena gestured towards the door, "Going to the same place I assume?"

The boy nodded, "It seems so, may I ask if it's not being rude who you are?"

Thinking for a moment Serena saw no harm and spoke, "Serena Shade and this is my butler Damien, you are?"

Smiling the boy replied, "Ciel Phantomhive, and this is my bulter Sebastian."

Serena looked over to Sebastian and surpressed her gasp, '_He's a demon!_'


End file.
